Disney Crossy Road
Disney Crossy Road is a mobile game based on Hipster Whale's Crossy Road. The game is currently on the Monsters, Inc. update (version 1.5). Synopsis "Why should the chicken get all the fun?" "From Hipster Whale, the makers of the original Crossy Road with over 120,000,000 downloads, and Disney comes Disney Crossy Road, an all-new take on the 8-bit endless adventure to cross the road without splatting! Tap and swipe your way to a record-setting number of steps with 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines while dodging crazy and unexpected obstacles in 8-bit worlds! *COLLECT over 100+ Disney and Pixar figurines (many with fun surprises)! *JOURNEY through 8-bit depictions of iconic locations while enjoying 8-bit versions of familiar tunes! *MASTER special themed challenges unique to each of the worlds and then some!" Updates *'March 28' - The game is released on the App Store in the United States. *'April 28' - The Jungle Book update (+25 new characters) *'May 26' - Alice Through the Looking Glass update (+37 new characters and daily missions0 *'June 30' - Finding Dory update (+35 new characters and bundle packs) *'July 28' - Pirates of the Caribbean update (+28 new characters) *'September 1' - Monsters, Inc. update *'TBA' - Upcoming update Buttons There are four buttons in the Character section: *'My Collection' - This section appears at the top of the screen left of the worlds. Here, players can choose between any character they have unlocked from the prize machine. *'Random Button' - This section also appears in the original Crossy Road. When clicked on, players will be launched with any random character they have unlocked from the My Collection section. If a player dies, they will be relaunched with another character from the My Collection section for the next round until they die again, in which case they will be relaunched again with another character and the pattern will continue to repeat. *'Prize Machine Button' - The Prize Machine button appears on the left of the Random Button and is available when a player has 100 coins or 500 pixels. Upon being clicked on, 2 different prize machines will appear of which players can choose which one to play. If a player has already unlocked all the characters or does not have enough money, the button is locked. *'Daily Missions' - Daily Missions were added in the Alice Through the Looking Glass update. They allow players to play 3 missions and earn 2 free gifts, one with coins and the other with pixels, and a stamp. If a player wins 6 stamps, they unlock an exclusive figurine that cannot be won from the prize machine. Characters The game has over 250 playable characters, which are divided into four categories: Classic, Rare, Epic and Legendary. Classic characters are the easiest to be won from the prize machine, while rare characters are harder and epic characters are the hardest. There are also Secret characters that have special requirements to obtain. The only Legendary character in the game is Hamm from Toy Story, whom cannot be won from the prize machine. Players have the option to buy and pay for the characters to get them immediately instead of waiting to earn them. Prices are as follows: *''Classic Characters'' - $0.99 *''Rare Characters'' - $1.99 *''Epic Characters'' - $2.99 *''Legendary Characters'' - $4.99 Upcoming Features Many upcoming features will be added to Disney Crossy Road, which have been revealed by the database without models. New Limited Time Events ! *For a limited time, unlock a special figurine ! *LIMITED TIME event starts tomorrow *SPECIAL EVENT ON NOW ! *One day left ! Have you unlocked your two figurines yet *SPECIAL EVENT! For a limited time, unlock a special figurine! New Levels To Maximize! *You unlocked AAA by reaching max level with BBB *"You unlocked AAA by reaching max level with the BBB group! New Powerups ! *Powerup Badge - Figurine Bage *Powerup Boulder - Slow Vertical Obstacles *Powerup Car - Slow small hazards *Powerup Coin - Coin Multiplier *Powerup Truck - Slow large hazards New Monsters, Inc. Characters *New Character - Charlie / Assistant (Monsters, Inc.) *New Character - Fungus / Worker (Monsters, Inc.) *New Character - Agent 001 (Monsters, Inc.) Glitches A couple of glitches have appeared in the game. Some are even still present, despite the updates. *'The Loss Glitch:' Present since version 1.0, this is probably one of the most common glitches that occurs. What happens is a player loses all of their data, including all characters and previous winnings. Some reasons for this glitch to occur are the device not working or is not compatible with the game. *'Unlimited Coin Glitch:' Also present at version 1.0, but was fixed after version 1.002, this glitch gave players a free gift that had unlimited coins. The coin total would continue to rise until the app was closed. *'Time Glitch:' Another glitch that was present in version 1.0, but was fixed after version 1.003, this glitch allowed players to gain their free gift, advance their clock a day ahead to gain another free gift, and continue this pattern to earn an unlimited amount of free gifts. *'Loss of High Scores Glitch:' This glitch arrived at version 1.200.7615 and has been common since the Alice Through the Looking Glass update. It occurs when a player loses their high scores, which causes the app to close itself, and the high score would be lost once the app is reopened. *'All Daily Mission Characters Glitch:' This one also arrived at version 1.200.7615 and has not been fixed yet. This glitch gave players the ability to unlock all daily mission characters by, after finishing one daily mission, closing the app and changing the local time to a a time from another country where it is already the next day, which would unlock the next daily mission. Then, they close the app again, change back to local time, then go a day ahead again, and complete the next daily mission again. If the pattern continues, all daily missions can be unlocked and all stamps can be won instantly. *'Beta Version Glitch:' Present in version 1.300.8598, this is a minor glitch that only occurs on iOS devices. Sometimes, a player will choose a character, but appear in the beta version of the world with a light green floor and a few obstacles. However, the original version returns after a few seconds. Trivia *After a database hack of the game, hundreds of new features, including new characters and worlds, were revealed. They should be released over the course of 7 to 8 months. *A glitch causes iOS iPhone 5 players to not see the September 1 - September 4 Weekend Challenge. External Links * Official Website Category:Video Games